


Worth Your While

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come inside, Yoochun," Jaejoong says when he finally figures out where Yoochun's hiding this time. "It's getting bad out here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [tracigrant](http://tracigrant.livejournal.com/); jaechun, in the rain

"Come inside, Yoochun," Jaejoong says when he finally figures out where Yoochun's hiding this time. "It's getting bad out here."

"Not that bad," Yoochun answers, and Jaejoong can tell just from those few words that Yoochun's moved well past tipsy into drunk enough to be standing at the edge of the balcony fearlessly.

"It's raining _sideways_."

The grin Yoochun gives him is half _aw shucks_ , half _come hither_ , and completely irresistible. Jaejoong doesn't even try, just braves the whipping wind and rain to curl up behind Yoochun, resting hands on his waist and chin on his shoulder, realizing Yoochun's clothes are completely soaked through.

"Aren't you cold?"

Yoochun turns in his arms and there's that smile again, the one Jaejoong has to kiss. 

"Not anymore," he replies against Jaejoong's lips, making Jaejoong laugh at the cheesiness of it before he gets distracted by Yoochun's tongue curling against his and falls into the kiss, pulling Yoochun flush against him. By the time he tears himself away, fully meaning to go back inside, he's more wet than dry and Yoochun's eyes are dark with intent.

"Stay out here with me for a little bit, I'll make it worth your while," Yoochun adds with an exaggerated leer, not that Jaejoong's going to be going anywhere at the moment anyways since Yoochun's got his hands in his back pockets doing some rather suggestive groping.

Only Yoochun could make that into an actual turn-on. Then again, the way he's rolling his body up against Jaejoong's and bending to lick at the rivulets running down Jaejoong's neck are more than enough incentive to stay outside.

"I'm listening."

"You won't need to listen."

Yoochun releases his hold on Jaejoong's ass to start unbuttoning his shirt while Jaejoong pushes wet hair over his ear to nip at his lobes, teeth tugging on Yoochun's earring just hard enough to make Yoochun gasp and squirm.

"But I like hearing you."

He's paying more attention to Yoochun's skin than he is what Yoochun's hands are doing, so when his jeans are opened and a cool wet hand wraps around his cock, Jaejoong's surprised enough to sway forward and curse into Yoochun's shoulder. He catches Yoochun whispering his name over the sound of the rain and it makes him want more— more to hear, more to taste, more to feel.

With grudging effort he pulls back long enough to tug Yoochun's shirt up and over his head, returning to take over his mouth while skimming over Yoochun's chest with both hands, fingers dancing along his collarbones, ribcage, and the line of hipbone peeking above his pants. The temptation to let his mouth follow the same line is too great and Jaejoong gives in, ending up on his knees with Yoochun's cock under his lips, still trapped in the confines of his jeans.

Smirking, Jaejoong pops the button with one hand, then uses he teeth to draw the zipper down, all the while looking up at Yoochun through the few strands of hair that aren't already plastered to his face.

Yoochun's jaw drops.

"Oh, fuck me."

Jaejoong just winks and yanks Yoochun's jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop.

"If you want me to~"

A strangled noise escapes Yoochun's throat and Jaejoong takes that as his cue to keep going, mouthing his way up Yoochun's length before taking him in, licking at the rainwater on his skin like it could quench every thirst he's ever had.

He looks up and appreciates the view above him. Maybe it can.

Yoochun's knuckles are white from gripping the balcony railing as Jaejoong slowly and methodically tastes every inch of him, mouth sliding up and down while his hands map out the rest of Yoochun's body for the nth time. When Jaejoong hums and pushes just the tips of two fingers inside Yoochun, he comes with a long groan, getting a mouthful of rain in the process.

Jaejoong makes his way back up, licking his lips and Yoochun's neck, letting Yoochun feel how much he loves to make him fall apart. He's too close for anything but straightforward and simple and Yoochun wants to take his time later, so he wraps a hand around Jaejoong and strokes him fast and dirty, wet from the rain and hot to his touch.

Jaejoong's kissing him hard when he comes, then sags against him as Yoochun nibbles at his now slack lips.

"Told you I'd make it worth your while."

Jaejoong just snorts. "I did all the real work."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/18444.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/13275.html)  
> 


End file.
